vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Genkins
|-|Genkins= |-|Monitor= |-|Chrovos= Summary This profile contains spoilers for Red vs Blue Season 17. Proceed with caution. Genkins is a character introduced in Season 16 of Red vs. Blue. He is introduced as a member of the Cosmic Powers and is the God of Trickery, the son of Atlus Arcadium Rex, King of Gods, and Kalirama, Goddess of Death, War and Annihilation. He is the grandson of Chrovos, God of Time, and brother to Destiny and the Fates. Though introduced as a God, he is in actuality a hyper-advanced Artificial Intelligence created by his "parents" - who share the same designation - merely posing as deities. Due to the Cosmic Powers being A.I. in possession of extremely advanced technology developed over the course of Eons, they are god-like beings that are worshipped as divinity by aliens across the universe, including the RVB-version of the Covenant. As Chrovos, he is a version of Genkins who travelled back in time to the beginning of the universe, at the point of the Big Bang. Over the eons, his power grew. He eventually created the Cosmic Powers and in his power-trip, usurped the name of his grandfather, Chrovos. He would soon be stopped by his own children and locked away for the rest of eternity, until such time as his other self is born and the cycle begins anew. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely higher. Unknown with Black Hole Gun | At least 5-C. Name: Genkins | Chrovos Origin: Red vs Blue Gender: Male | Irrelevant Age: Billions of years old | Older than the Universe Classification: God of Deceit, The Trickster, Monitor, Artificial Intelligence | God of Time Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Flight, Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Invulnerability (Cosmic Powers cannot be harmed by anything save for specific weaponry built to bypass the protection), Shapeshifting, Illusion Creation, Size Manipulation, Limited Possession (can possess any A.I. capable technology), Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis, Absorption (can absorb Chrovos' power from deceased agents of Chrovos), Extrasensory Perception (can sense energy signatures), Skilled Marksman and Black Hole Creation. Resistance to Black Holes and Gravity Manipulation (casually withstood and survived black holes on two separate occasions), Extreme Heat, Extreme Cold and Heat Manipulation (was unaffected by the beginning of the universe) | All previous abilities to a greater extent, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation & Time Stop, Time Travel (created the time travel guns), Dimensional Travel (could open portals to view alternate timelines), Power Bestowal (can give others their abilities), Empowerment (Agents of Chrovos become immune to all forms of direct interference from the Cosmic Powers), Energy Manipulation, Creation and Mind Manipulation (could replace Donut's destroyed body and implant his disembodied consciousness inside), Forcefield Creation, BFR, Portal Creation, Teleportation (forced Donut to teleport to a time when she was at the peak of their power, though it destroyed his body). Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (He is physically comparable, if not superior to Labyrinth, who defeated Agent Carolina in hand-to-hand combat), higher (w/ Monitor Laser, which can one-shot characters with similar armor as Carolina). Unknown with Black Hole Gun. | At least Moon level (Comparable, if not superior to Atlus, whose serious attacks can shatter the Moon). Speed: At least Subsonic+, with Supersonic reaction speed (massively superior technology and capabilities as a proper A.I. makes him superior to people such as Agent Texas, who can outrun heat-seeking missiles, and Epsilon, who can perceive time slow enough to formulate entire battle plans, complete with on-the-spot research and several perfect calculations, in the time it takes for a bullet to leave a rifle's muzzle) | At least Subsonic+, possibly higher, with Supersonic reaction speed. Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 (should be superior to Texas, who easily flipped over a tank) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely higher | At least Moon Class Durability: At least Small Building level, likely higher (can take blows from Labyrinth, who can match Carolina) | At least Moon level (Can withstand serious blows from the combined forces of Atlus, Kalirama and Burnstorm). Stamina: Extremely High, likely Infinite. All of the Cosmic Powers endlessly generate their own internal power over time and require no outside power source to function at their peak. Chrovos lived from the beginning of time and only gathered energy over the Eons as opposed to losing it. Range: Extended Melee Range with Golf Club, Hundreds of Meters with ranged attacks | Low Multiversal with Time Manipulation. Standard Equipment: His Golf Club, Magnum, Plasma Pistol and Black Hole Gun | None notable Intelligence: At least Gifted, likely much higher. Outsmarted the Cosmic Powers, and even Chrovos, on multiple occasions. Has knowledge of technology and sciences developed by the Cosmic Powers and their influenced alien races since the birth of the universe, though the exact depth of this knowledge is unknown. Weaknesses: Genkins is arrogant and emotional, though it does not visibly hamper his intelligence. He seemingly possesses no notable martial skill outside of being a good marksman, despite possessing a melee-oriented primary weapon. Despite being able to perceive time like other advanced A.I., his body cannot move as fast as he can see and think. | Less intelligent than before due to having gone insane with power, as they were outsmarted on at least two separate occasions by their own younger self. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Invulnerability:' Members of the Cosmic Powers are invulnerable to all weapons and attacks except for the primary weapons of Atlus, Kalirama and Burnstorm, as well as similar armaments, such as Genkins' Golf Club, and Burnstorm's The Hammer. Since this invulnerability is based in technology, those with sufficient Clairvoyance and means of Creation or Shapeshifting can find its weakness and create a means to bypass it, similarly to how the aforementioned armaments do so. *'Monitor Laser:' All of the Cosmic Powers possess true bodies that take the form of Monitors, who are inherently capable of firing a large laser from their eye. A likely-to-be inferior version of said laser managed to one-shot a character with similar armor and durability as Carolina. *'Black Hole Gun:' Genkins possesses a gun that can create and shoot miniature black holes. They are capable of trapping and swallowing Huggins, who can travel at the speed of light, within seconds. Each of these black holes are approximately the size of a fist, based on comparison to Huggins, who is about the size of Grif's closed fist. Key: Genkins | Chrovos Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Red vs Blue Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Robots Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Possession Users Category:Tricksters Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Villains Category:Technology Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Black Hole Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier